


Undercover

by Darlite



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlite/pseuds/Darlite
Summary: Je n'ai aucune idée de comment résumer sans rien spoiler.Mais lisez, Yann tient un café littéraire (ça je peux le dire)





	1. Purple Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Tout ceci est bien évidemment fictif.
> 
> \- 
> 
> Purple Rain - Prince

La première fois que Martin entre dans le café, c’est parce qu’il pleut sur Paris. Il aurait probablement pu prévoir l’averse, mais il n’était pas du genre à toujours avoir un parapluie sur lui. Quand il se rendit compte qu’il allait mourir de froid avant d’arriver à destination, ses vêtements trempés commençant à se coller à sa peau, il ouvrit la première porte qu’il trouva et s’engouffra dans le magasin. A travers les gouttes qui perlent de ses cheveux rabattus sur le front, il aperçoit des tables, des chaises et surtout des clients qui le regardent comme s’il venait d’une autre planète. Autant dire que son entrée avait eu sa part de succès. Après un petit raclement de gorge, il entreprend de faire comme si sa présence dans ce qui semblait être un café n’était pas totalement due au hasard – bien que personne ne soit dupe.

Se dirigeant un peu vers la gauche, et après quelques pas, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une immense étagère. Des centaines de livres étaient disposés, voire empilés tout le long du mur. Un petit coup d’œil rapide sur les tables confirma ses pensées : les gens lisaient. Ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi la salle n’était pas aussi bruyante que dans les autres commerces : les voix et chuchotements étaient facilement étouffés par la musique sortant des haut-parleurs. _Prince ?_ Inhabituel pour une librairie.

-Yaaaaann ? Tu peux t’occuper du client qui vient d’entrer ? Le pauvre garçon ressemble à un petit chien mouillé. Et comme tu peux le voir, je travaille déjà bien assez.

Martin se retourna soudainement vers la voix qui venait de traverser le café. Il posa les yeux vers un homme aux cheveux bouclés, assis à une table près du comptoir, une tasse à la main, et qui le regardait d’un air moqueur.

-Vincent, il faudra que tu me rappelles pourquoi je te paye tous les mois.  
Un homme poivre et sel venait de passer à côté du comptoir et regardait le bouclé, mi agacé mi amusé.  
-Parce que sans moi tu t’embêterais. Et puis cet endroit ressemblerait à une grange à bouquins !

L’autre rit légèrement à la blague, puis se tourna vers Martin qui se trouvait à quelques mètres. Ce-dernier fut pris de panique : il pensait pouvoir passer inaperçu, et voilà que le patron du café -enfin, à ce qu’il avait compris- venait directement vers lui.

-Je peux vous aider, Monsieur ?  
-Je, non, enfin… si, mais non, non…

Martin vit les yeux de l’homme rire à travers ses lunettes rondes, même s’il tentait visiblement de ne pas avoir l’air condescendant.

-Vous êtes juste entré parce qu’il pleuvait, c’est ça ?  
-Euh… Oui. Désolé. Je peux repartir, si vous voulez, en plus je mets de l’eau partout, c’est pas très...

Il eut envie de se mordre la joue jusqu’au sang pour arrêter de raconter n’importe quoi.

-On ne vend pas de parapluie, mais si vous voulez un café en attendant que ça se calme, on doit pouvoir arranger ça. Je m’appelle Yann, bienvenue à Undercover, lui dit l’homme avec un sourire.

Martin avait serré la main que Yann lui avait présenté, et resta immobile, gardant la main dans la sienne. Allez, Martin, tu bug là, relance le système.

-Yann, mademoiselle voudrait payer son livre, alors quand tu auras fini de draguer le petit chiot…

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, le patron du café fit un petit sourire à Martin et lui proposa une table d’un geste de la main. Il passa ensuite derrière le comptoir pour encaisser la demoiselle.

-On te sert quoi, beau gosse ?

Martin mit quelques secondes à comprendre que l’employé du café -Vincent, c’est ça - lui avait adressé la parole.

-Ah, euh, un cappuccino ce sera très bien.  
-T’as entendu Yann ? Un petit cappuccino pour le monsieur !  
-Vincent, tu pourrais au moins le préparer tout seul. T’es pas là seulement pour boire toute la marchandise !

Vincent grommela avant de se lever et de mettre en route la machine. En deux temps trois mouvements, la tasse était prête et il l’apportait jusqu’à la table de Martin, qui le remercia tout bas. Contre toute attente, le bouclé s’assit en face de lui, posa son coude au milieu de la table et y posa sa tête, si bien qu’il se trouvait maintenant très proche de Martin. Qui de son côté ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui lui arrivait.

-Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Martin le regardait avec de grands yeux et fut tenté de jeter un coup d’œil derrière lui pour vérifier que c’est bien à lui qu’il adressait la parole.

-Oh, allez, tu sais on est une grande famille ici, on peut tout se dire. Alors, tu fais quoi ?  
-C’est un peu compliqué, en fait… Enfin, on pourrait dire que je bouge pas mal…  
-T’as quelqu’un dans ta vie ?

L’homme avait toujours son petit sourire moqueur et Martin se sentit rougir comme un adolescent.

-Vincent, si tu terrorises tous les nouveaux clients qu’on a, on va faire faillite avant la fin du mois !  
-Entendu chef, tes désirs sont des ordres, répondit l’employé en lançant un grand sourire à son patron. Je te laisse, on finira cette conversation une prochaine fois !

Martin but une gorgée de son cappuccino pour tenter de remettre ses idées au clair. Qu’est-ce que c’est que cet endroit. Il n’avait même pas idée qu’il existait encore à Paris un commerce si… personnel, si familier.

Il devait s’être passé un quart d’heure quand Yann revint. Martin s’était levé pour parcourir des yeux les bibliothèques.

-Vous… On peut se tutoyer ? Un peu trop formel sinon, non ? lui sourit l’homme.  
-Oui, je suppose, répondit Martin.  
-Je ne t’ai pas demandé ton prénom tout à l’heure ?  
-Arthur. C’est Arthur.  
-D’accord, Arthur. Tu trouves ton bonheur ? Vincent ne pourra pas t’aider avec ça, mais je peux essayer.

Martin scruta l’employeur. Il avait gardé son sourire. Bienveillant, même pas forcé. Et plutôt agréable à regarder. Le brun se rendit compte qu’il vaudrait mieux qu’il parte avant de poursuivre cette pensée. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la fenêtre pour observer le ciel rapidement, et reposa les yeux sur son interlocuteur. Il ne pleuvait plus.

-C’est gentil, mais non. D’ailleurs il vaudrait mieux que j’y aille, on m’attend.  
-Pas de soucis, lui répondit Yann.

Il le suivit jusqu’à la caisse pour régler son café. Vincent lui avait adressé un clin d’œil en passant. Après avoir récupéré sa monnaie, il dit au revoir poliment avant de se retourner vers la sortie.

-Ah! Arthur, attend !

Martin vit alors Yann le rattraper en lui tendant un papier. Un flyer, plutôt.

-On fait une soirée littéraire vendredi soir. Tu n’es peut-être pas vraiment intéressé par les livres, mais on servira toujours des cafés. Et puis souvent on termine dans le bar en face, donc… Enfin comme tu veux! Salut!

Le brun s’empara du papier avec un sourire.

-Merci. J’y penserai.

Il ouvrit alors la porte. La pluie s’était arrêtée, pas le vent. Un courant d’air froid le traversa alors qu’il entendit la voix de l’employé frisé derrière lui, « dis donc, il t’as tapé dans l’œil ou quoi ?». Martin n’entendit pas la réponse de Yann et referma la porte avec un sourire. Etrange, cet endroit. Son portable sonna avant qu’il ne puisse s’interroger un peu plus.

-Allo. Entendu. Je passe me changer et j’arrive au bureau.

Martin raccrocha rapidement. Il se dit qu’il avait bien fait de ne pas mettre son costume ce matin, puisqu’il aurait été bon à mettre au pressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez
> 
> (chapitres 1 et 2 postés le même jour)


	2. Whiskey In The Jar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey In The Jar - Version de Thin Lizzy

La deuxième fois que Martin pousse la porte d’Undercover, il ne sait vraiment pas pourquoi. Il avait retrouvé le flyer dans sa poche et s’était dit « pourquoi pas ? ». Aussi triste que cela puisse paraître, il n’avait rien de prévu en ce vendredi soir. En entrant dans le café, il comprit rapidement qu’il ne serait pas totalement dans son élément. Des dizaines de personnes avaient envahi le commerce, discutant en petit groupe, tandis que la musique continuait de rythmer la salle. Des piles de bouquins étaient posées sur les tables.

-Arthur ! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Il est un peu tard, tu as raté la rencontre avec les auteurs… Mais c’est quand même super de te voir ! Oh, je ne t’avais pas dit que c’était pas une soirée habillée ?

Yann s’était approché de lui en jetant un coup d’œil à son costume.

-Salut ! Ah, ça… Non, je sors d’un truc en fait, c’était pas pour l’occasion.  
-Ok, pas de soucis ! Tu entres ? Je suis sûr que Vincent sera ravi de te revoir.

Martin le suivit jusqu’au comptoir, où était installé l’employé, en pleine discussion philosophique avec une jeune femme. En les voyant arriver, il se retourna.

-Tu as réussi à le faire venir ! Mes félicitations, Yann. Et il t’a sorti le grand jeu, à ce que je vois !  
-Non, hum, comme je disais, c’était pas prévu… tenta de se défendre Martin.  
-Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Mais passons. On allait bouger en face, tu nous suis ?

Martin acquiesça. Après l’annonce de la fermeture, les clients se mirent à sortir d’un coup, riant et parlant fort dans les rues de Paris. La plupart prirent la direction du métro, quelques autres suivirent les gérants vers le bar.

-Tu payes ta tournée, patron ? lança Vincent. Les derniers rescapés de la soirée approuvèrent grandement.  
-Seulement si vous êtes sages, répondit Yann en riant.

Il posa ses yeux clairs sur Martin.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Une bière, ce sera très bien.  
-Ça peut s’arranger.

Le plus jeune ne se lassait pas du sourire en coin qui planait perpétuellement sur le visage de son aîné. Il le regarda commander pour tous et attrapa son verre. En fouillant dans la poche de sa veste, il attrapa son paquet.

-Cigarette ? demanda-t-il à Yann en lui tendant une.  
-Avec plaisir.

Le vent était glacial lorsqu’ils sortirent. Yann posa son verre sur une table de la terrasse et s’y assit. Martin se pencha alors vers lui pour allumer sa cigarette, avant de s’installer en face et de mettre feu à la sienne.

-Ça se voit sur ma tête ?  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Que je suis fumeur. Tu n’avais pas l’air d’hésiter.  
-Je suis pas mauvais pour lire les signes, répondit Martin avec un sourire.  
-Ah, monsieur est observateur! Quels signes, alors?  
-Tes mains, déjà. La façon que tu as de serrer ton index et ton majeur ensemble, les taches sur tes doigts. Tout à l’heure au café, tu avais un crayon entre les lèvres, tu l’as retiré comme une cigarette. Et puis la façon dont tu as regardé mon paquet de Marlboro, c’était assez évocateur.

Yann lui lança un regard admiratif en expirant sa fumée. Il fit jouer son pouce sur le bout de sa cigarette pour en faire tomber sa cendre à terre.

-Pas mal, pas mal. Mais il faudrait pas que tu passes autant de temps à me regarder, tu risquerais de t’embêter.  
-Ce n’est pas le cas pour l’instant.

Martin avait plongé son regard dans les yeux qui s’étaient levés vers lui. Ils s’examinèrent longuement, avec pour seul fond sonore les rires et la musique du bar, les voitures dans les rues de Paris et leurs doses de nicotine se consumant au rythme de leurs souffles.

-Tant mieux, répondit Yann finalement.

Il se leva et fit un petit sourire au plus jeune. Il rentra à nouveau dans le bar, laissant Martin seul sous le ciel noir.

 

\--

 

Aucun des deux ne savaient exactement comment la soirée avait pu se terminer ainsi. Un peu trop d’alcool, probablement. L’attraction. La solitude. Ils avaient dit au revoir à Vincent, et s’étaient de nouveau retrouvés dehors. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient les derniers. Yann avait l’air bien plus jeune, les cheveux ébouriffés, la chemise froissée et son rire de fin de soirée. Martin avait tout de suite grogné de plaisir quand le plus vieux s’était jeté sur les lèvres, ses mains s’emparant de son visage comme s’il avait eu peur qu’il parte. Il avait passé les siennes sur le corps contre lui.

Ils avaient repris leur souffle au dernier moment, leurs expirations dans la froideur hivernale laissant s’échapper un nuage de vapeur.

-Chez toi ou chez moi ?  
-Chez toi.

Yann avait hoché la tête et s’était mis à la recherche d’un taxi. Martin sentait sa tête tourner, à cause de l’alcool, ou du baiser, il ne savait plus. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture à la hâte, leurs mains ne cessant de se rapprocher de l’autre. C’était un jeu de contrôle, dans l’habitacle du taxi, et ils se livrèrent à une lutte sans merci pour avoir la maîtrise de cette situation inespérée. Yann avait tiré le plus jeune dehors dès l’arrêt du véhicule, jetant derrière lui des billets.

-Gardez la monnaie !

Martin avait ri en le suivant jusqu’à son immeuble. Dans l’ascenseur, ils se jaugèrent l’un l’autre, essayant de détecter les pensées d’un homme qu’ils ne connaissaient à peine. Ils mirent fin à leur jeu de regards en poussant la porte de l’appartement et en la claquant derrière eux, leurs lèvres se retrouvant déjà. Yann avait l’impression d’être dans une série télé. Le bar, l’alcool, le taxi, un homme rencontré dans un café -dans son café- qu’il s’apprêtait à ramener chez lui.

-T’es pas un tueur en série, au moins ?

Martin se recula légèrement en le regardant, déconcerté.

-Dis-moi juste si j’accueille un criminel chez moi, ajouta Yann avec un sourire en coin.  
-Pourquoi, ça te plairait ?

La réponse eut l’avantage de surprendre Yann qui se mit à rire après quelques secondes. Martin en profita pour fondre sur son cou, laissant une traînée de baisers. Il remonta vers son oreille.

-Désolé de te décevoir, pas de casier.

Il mordilla le lobe de l’oreille en rapprochant encore plus leurs deux corps. Il entendit Yann gémir doucement et releva la tête.

-Ta chambre ?

 

\--

 

Quand Yann se réveille, il fait encore nuit. En sentant ses pieds gelés, il se rend compte que c’est probablement le froid qui l’a tiré du sommeil – sa conscience écologique l’oblige à éteindre le chauffage à chaque fois qu’il s’absente, et il était trop occupé hier soir pour y penser. En se levant, il a l’impression que son cerveau va exploser tellement son crâne est douloureux. Il allume rapidement son radiateur avant de se retourner vers son lit. Les draps défaits lui rappellent sa soirée d’hier.

Et pourtant, personne en vue. Yann allume la lumière, réfléchissant à si son esprit aurait pu tout inventer. Il fait le tour de son appartement, mais le silence de la nuit semble être le seul à l’accueillir.

Sur sa table de nuit, un papier froissé.

 _Yann,_  
_Je pars demain._  
_Je ne sais pas pour combien de mois._  
_Désolé._  
_Arthur_

Et le cœur de Yann devient aussi froid que son appartement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pardon
> 
>  
> 
> Toujours disponible si vous voulez discuter, de Quotidien, de bartheill ou de la vie... :)  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !


	3. Blue And Lonesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue and lonesome - Rolling Stones

 

Martin rassemble ses affaires en silence. Il n’a pas dormi. Les souvenirs de la veille flottent encore dans son esprit, il tente de les effacer comme il peut. Les images de Yann, étendu sur le lit, les yeux mi-clos et un prénom au bout des lèvres.

_Arthur…_

Martin avait plongé vers la bouche de l’homme en dessous de lui pour le faire taire. Pour ne plus entendre un nom qui n’était pas le sien pendant leurs étreintes.

Il sait qu’il n’aurait pas dû faire ça. Que ce n’était pas raisonnable. Ça lui poserait probablement des problèmes, à lui comme à Yann -mais il n’a pas pu s’en empêcher. Toutes ces années à apprendre le contrôle de soi-même : évanouies, en un instant. Par une paire d’yeux bleus et un sourire qui le suivrait encore longtemps dans ses nuits.

Ça fait des mois qu’il prépare son départ. Qu’il a hâte de commencer. Il n’était pas retourné sur le terrain depuis 2 ans, maintenant. Il est prêt, enfin.

Et pourtant, l’excitation du départ a un goût amer. Il n’aurait pas dû faire ça.

 

\--

 

-Même pas un numéro de téléphone.  
-Sérieusement ?  
-Non, je te dis des conneries. Bien sûr sérieusement !

Yann et Vincent étaient assis au comptoir d’Undercover. Les rideaux étaient encore fermés. Ils n’ouvrent qu’à 10h les samedis d’après soirées. Yann remuait sa tasse d’une main, l’autre soutenant sa tête.

-Quel connard ! Il avait pourtant l’air inoffensif, le gamin.

Le plus vieux haussa les épaules, les yeux toujours rivés sur son café. Il n’arrivait même pas à en vouloir à Arthur. Ils ne s’étaient rien promis, en fin de compte.

-Je sais pas. J’aurais pu être plus clair, moi aussi.  
-Attends, Yann. Coup d’un soir ou pas, tu pars pas au milieu de la nuit en laissant “désolé” sur un papier. Il aurait pu au moins attendre que vous vous expliquiez le lendemain matin au lieu de s’enfuir.

Yann ne répondit pas. Il n’était pas d’humeur à voir les clients, aujourd’hui. Une toute petite part de lui espérait encore qu’Arthur ne passe au café avant de partir il ne savait où, ou qu’il appelle sur le fixe d’Undercover, ou n’importe quoi, en fait. Même avec Vincent à ses côtés, il se sentit plus seul que jamais en touchant du bout des doigts le papier qu’il avait gardé dans sa poche.

 

\--

 

Assis sur un banc de l’aéroport, Martin fait tourner son passeport. Il répète. Tout bas. Comme une pièce de théâtre. Comme une poésie à l’école. La seule différence, c’est qu’une rime qui diverge et c’est la mort qui l’attend. _Je m’appelle Antoine Mercier. J’ai 26 ans. Je suis étudiant en histoire spécialisé dans le Moyen-Orient. Je viens faire des recherches dans le cadre d’un partenariat avec l’université de Bagdad. Je ne suis pas marié. Ma mère habite à Compiègne. J’ai deux sœurs. C’est la première fois que je vais en Irak._

Dès qu’il aura mis un pied dans cet avion, tout sera fini. Sa vie, annulée. Réinventée. Comme une poésie à l’école. Il connaît tout sur le bout des doigts. Il respire longuement, sent l’adrénaline monter en lui. Il y est, maintenant.

-Passeport et billets, s’il-vous-plaît.

Il tend les documents. Il n’a pas peur, il a hâte.

-Bon voyage, Monsieur Mercier.  
-Merci.

Le jeu commence.

 

\--

 

-« Blue and Lonesome » ? Ok, c’est pas la joie aujourd’hui.

Vincent avait rejoint son employeur après le rush du matin. Il viendrait sans doute à l’heure s’il ne travaillait pas pour son ami en plus que son patron : mais 1h30 de retard, ça n’était pas si terrible.

-C’était en aléatoire, j’ai pas choisi.

Yann essuyait les tasses, jetant un coup d’œil au nouvel arrivant.

-Tu peux le dire si tu te sens seul.  
-Vincent, soupira Yann, tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis. Ça fait plus d’un mois, je vais bien. Arrête de penser que je suis un ado de 14 ans à qui on brise le cœur toutes les trois minutes.  
-Tu vois, c’est même toi qui en parle tout seul ! J’allais rien dire sur lui !  
-Parle moins fort.  
-Tu ne peux pas dire que ça ne t’as pas affecté, cette histoire.

Vincent s’était penché vers lui en chuchotant. Yann avait posé les tasses propres sur l’étagère et s’était retourné vers son ami.

-Ok, Vincent. J’ai le cœur détruit, je vais jamais m’en remettre. C’est ça que tu veux entendre ?  
-Je veux juste entendre la vérité !  
-La vérité c’est que je suis con au point de me laisser avoir par des gamins. C’est tout. Tu peux prendre le relai, maintenant ? Faut que j’aille fumer une clope.

 

\--

 

Martin enfile sa chemise rapidement. Il faut qu’il envoie les données de la veille avant de partir pour l’université. Tout avance bien. Il a bien fait connaissance avec ses cibles. Ça fait un mois et demi qu’il est là, et il sent que les langues se délient déjà. Martin efface ses documents et éteint son ordinateur.

Il lui a fallu peu de temps pour s’acclimater. Il ne fait pas de vagues, n’a aucun comportement suspect. Il évite toute altercation avec n’importe qui, et surtout avec la police. Il fait profil bas, pose les bonnes questions. Il a appris des meilleurs.

Quand il revient de l’université, Martin se précipite sur son ordinateur. Il a les mains qui tremblent et le cœur qui bat beaucoup trop vite. Il lance fébrilement le skype.

-Hugo. On change tout. On change le plan.  
-De quoi tu parles ? Reste calme. On reprend depuis le début. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? On a reçu ton rapport, tout allait bien.  
-Il faut annuler la frappe de demain. Il faut annuler tout de suite. Il y a eu une fuite.  
-On ne peut pas annuler comme ça. C’est prévu depuis des semaines maintenant. Qu’est-ce qui a changé ?  
-Ils savent qu’il y a quelque chose de prévu. Ils ont déménagé leurs caches. Il n’y a plus personne là-bas, Hugo. Que des civils.  
-Ecoute, je vais en parler. Mais tu sais comme c’est compliqué de les faire changer d’avis aussi peu de temps avant. Il va falloir que tu aies des preuves.  
-J’ai pas de preuve, j’ai juste entendu parler. Mais c’était très clair.

Martin avait posé sa tête dans ses mains et respirait longuement.

-Ok. Raccroche maintenant. C’est suspect si tu restes trop longtemps en ligne. On se reparle demain, même heure.

Il regarde une dernière fois Hugo, l’air de dire « fais ce que je te dis » avant d’éteindre. Il faisait encore chaud pour un mois de novembre, et Martin ouvrit la fenêtre pour fumer une cigarette. De son appartement, il observe les passants dans la rue. Les enfants qui courent après un ballon, les femmes voilées et leurs maris, les quelques voitures qui passent et laissent une traînée noirâtre. Le bruit est omniprésent. C’est presque rassurant. Martin n’aurait pas pu faire taire ses pensées dans le silence.

Alors qu’il s’endort, ce soir-là, la boule au ventre rien que d’imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver le lendemain, c’est le souvenir des yeux bleus qui le bercent. Il imagine Yann dans un des fauteuils du café, un livre d’André Gide dans les mains, relever la tête et lui sourire alors qu’il passe la porte. Dans son élément, au milieu des pages et des phrases. Ils manient tous deux les mots, finalement. Yann à travers de belles tournures, Martin par la manipulation.

 

\--

 

Yann écoute les bruits de la ville en allumant sa cigarette. Vincent l’engueulerait probablement s’il le voyait, mais il n’est pas là. Et puis c’est son café, après tout.

_I’m blue and lonesome_

Cette putain de chanson qui revient. Il a envie de tout foutre en l’air, de partir pour une semaine, un mois, un an – il ne peut pas faire ça. C’est tous les jours pareil.

_As a man could be_

Réveil, ouverture, livres, cafés, thés, fermeture, clopes, alcool. Solitude ? 

_I’m blue and lonesome_

C’est pas qu’il aime pas son métier, ou Undercover. Ça a toujours été son rêve, d’ouvrir une librairie. Le café, c’était une idée de Vincent. Mais ce soir, il sent que même les pages ne l’emporteront pas ailleurs.

_As a man can be_

Il sent qu’il ne va pas dormir. Qu’il va probablement enfumer le café toute la nuit. Ça n’a pas d’importance. Qu’est-ce qui en a, maintenant ?

_I don’t have headaches over myself_

Paris s’endort doucement, Yann enlève ses lunettes. Il se demande si Arthur dort lui aussi.

_My lover’s gone away from me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je précise juste que si le premier chapitre donne une allure "feel good" à cette histoire ce n'est pas forcément le cas... J'aime bien torturer un peu les personnages. Mais personne ne meurt. Enfin je pense. Ok je m'engage à ne tuer personne. Par contre pour le reste ahaha
> 
> Merci pour tous vos retours !


	4. What do You want from Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want from me - Pink Floyd

Comme tous les matins, Yann allume la lumière, met en route les machines. Il est encore trop tôt pour ouvrir, alors il passe en revue les nouvelles commandes. Il se fait une liste des livres qu’il devra lire pour pouvoir bien conseiller les clients. C’est fatiguant. D’autant plus qu’à côté de son lit se constitue une pile d’ouvrage qui n’en finit pas. Se forcer à plonger dans les pages d’un roman serait sa plus grande hantise : il détestait qu’un jour, cela puisse arriver.

Après avoir sommairement rangé la salle, Yann s’assit enfin pour prendre son café. C’était la meilleure partie de l’année, quand il faisait trop froid pour rester dehors. Des tonnes d’étudiants venaient passer quelques temps au chaud, appréciant le calme du commerce pour réviser, lire ou discuter, simplement. Il était heureux de voir que la jeunesse n’avait pas encore totalement tiré un trait sur les romans papier. Profitant calmement de la musique qu’il venait de mettre en route, Yann faillit ne pas entendre les quelques coups à la porte.

-On ouvre dans une demi-heure, repassez.

Il ne s’était même pas retourné, pas d’humeur pour être dérangé si tôt. Il savait que Vincent n’aurait pas toqué – et d’ailleurs ne serait pas venu si tôt. Quand il entendit à nouveau quelqu’un frapper, Yann soupira et s’avança vers la porte. Raté pour une journée tranquille.

-On n’est pas encore ouvert, vous pouvez…

Yann avait ouvert la porte et s’arrêta immédiatement dans sa phrase.

-Arthur ?

Devant lui, un jeune homme aux yeux hagards, traversé de frissons dans une chemise définitivement pas adaptée au climat. Ses traits étaient tirés et des poches noires apparaissaient sur ses paupières. Quand Yann l’interpella, il releva la tête pour le fixer d’un regard presque vide, comme s’il pouvait voir à travers le libraire.

-Entre. Tu dois être glacé.

Martin s’engagea lentement dans la salle. Dans sa main droite, il tenait un sac de voyage. Ses articulations étaient tellement serrées autour des anses qu’elles en devenaient presque blanches. Yann partit à la recherche d’une couverture alors qu’il s’installait sur l’un des fauteuils. Il passa le tissu autour des épaules du brun avant de prendre place devant lui.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

Yann appuya son regard sur le plus jeune. Il le vit ouvrir la mâchoire et se rendre compte que rien n’en sortait. Martin posa des yeux paniqués sur lui alors qu’il essayait à nouveau de parler.

-Ok. Ok. C’est pas grave. Ça va, d’accord ? Je te fais un thé ? Ne te force pas à parler.

Le libraire profita d’être dos au nouvel arrivant pour prendre une grande respiration. Il était trop vieux pour ces conneries. Un téléphone dans le sac de Martin se mit à sonner. En remarquant l’absence de réaction du jeune homme, Yann se dit que ça ne devait pas être important. Il revint pour poser la tasse sur la table et le regarda boire petit à petit. Il remarqua que les frissons avaient disparu, c’était déjà ça. Mais la sonnerie de téléphone continuait d’interrompre le silence.

-Tu ne réponds pas ?

-Je devrais.

Le plus jeune avait soufflé sa réponse, si bas que Yann faillit ne pas l’entendre. Sa voix était basse, presque rauque, comme s’il ne l’avait pas utilisé depuis plusieurs jours.

-Ça a l’air important.

-Oui, ça l’est.

Yann n’insista pas devant l’absence d’explications et soupira.

-Arthur, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es là ? Je veux dire, tu disparais du jour au lendemain et tu réapparais deux mois plus tard dans cet état ?

-Je ne peux pas t’en parler. J’aimerais mais je n’ai pas le droit. Je suis désolé, je voulais pas… Je n’ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, c’est juste… J’avais envie de te voir, il fallait que je te voie.

Yann ne répondit pas. Il avait encore un nœud dans la gorge quand il repensait à cette nuit-là, et il détourna le regard. Les secondes s’écoulèrent doucement avant que Martin ne reprenne la parole, sa voix creuse traversant le silence dans la salle, laissant un écho.

-Il s’est passé quelque chose. C’est grave. Et c’est pas totalement de ma faute, mais… J’aurais pu tout empêcher, j’aurais pu faire quelque chose, je… Je sais plus quoi faire, Yann, j’avais juste envie que tu sois là…

-Je ne peux pas t’aider si tu ne me dis rien…

-Je ne peux pas. J’en ai tellement envie. Mais j’aurais tellement peur qu’il t’arrive quoi que ce soit.

Le plus vieux soupira en passant ses mains sur son visage. Toute cette situation était improbable. De la réapparition du garçon jusqu’à son discours mystérieux.

-Pourquoi ils ne m’ont pas écouté, Yann ? Le libraire fut pris de surprise par la voix implorante et les larmes qui commençaient à se former dans les yeux de Martin. -Ils auraient dû m’écouter, tu sais, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, c’est de leur faute, aussi…

C’était l’incompréhension. Yann n’avait absolument aucune idée de quoi faire. A sa décharge, comment faire sans connaître l’origine du problème ?

-Je t’en prie, dis-moi ce qui se…

-Hello ! J’arrive tôt ce matin t’as vu ! Qu’est-ce que… Arthur ?

Yann n’eut pas le temps de réagir à l’entrée de Vincent. Martin se précipita vers la sortie, soufflant des pauvres « désolé ». Vincent et lui regardèrent la scène, complètement interloqués, jusqu’à ce que la porte ne se ferme sur la rue.

-C’était quoi ça ?

-Franchement ? J’en ai aucune idée.

 

\---

 

La journée s’était écoulée dans la plus grande des normalités. Yann se demandait même parfois si la scène du matin n’avait pas été inventée de toute pièce par son esprit trop fatigué : seul Vincent pouvait attester que tout était vrai. La montre du libraire affichait quatorze heures quand il annonça à son employé qu’il parait fumer devant le commerce. Avec la météo, il ne risquait pas d’être long ; mais il avait besoin de prendre l’air avant de se remettre au travail.

-Putain !

Si la pluie n’avait pas suffi à le rendre maussade, l’incapacité de son briquet à allumer sa cigarette aurait fait l’affaire. Il s’acharnait sur la pierre, tentant d’arracher à l’objet la moindre étincelle qui subsisterait aux rafales de vent. C’est quand il y arriva enfin qu’il la remarqua. Une voiture garée en face de la librairie, le conducteur à peine visible à travers les vitres embuées. Yann profita de son tabac sans s’en occuper. La France, c’est encore un pays libre : les gens peuvent se garer n’importe où et c’est très bien comme ça.

En rentrant à nouveau, il demande à Vincent de baisser le volume de la musique qu’il avait augmenté en profitant de l’absence du patron. Le bouclé lui dit qu’il est chiant, Yann lui répond que sans lui il n’a pas de paye à la fin du mois. Classique.

Il est seize heures quand Yann parle de la voiture à Vincent pour la première fois.

-C’est bizarre, le mec est garé là depuis deux heures sans bouger.

-Mon petit Yann, si je devais porter de l’importance à tous les déséquilibrés de la capitale, j’en aurais plus à t’accorder.

Yann détourne la tête d’un air pensif. C’est vrai que des gens un peu étranges, ça courait les rues. Quelques trajets en métro pourraient en attester.

C’est à vingt heures, au moment de fermer, qu’ils se rendent compte qu’il y a quelque chose d’inhabituel à propos de cette voiture.

-Si ça te panique tant, je vais le voir ce type, moi.

-Mais Vincent ça va pas !

Yann proteste dans le vent puisque le bouclé se dirige déjà vers la voiture.

-Bonsoir ! Vous pourriez nous rassurer et nous dire que vous êtes juste un type étrange dans une voiture sans aucune intention de nous tuer dans les jours à venir ?

Le libraire a le temps de croiser le regard du conducteur avant que celui-ci ne démarre la voiture et ne s’en aille, sous les yeux médusés de Vincent.

-J’y crois pas ! Même pas un bonsoir, le mec !

Yann regarde la voiture s’éloigner, le vent frais lui fouettant toujours plus le visage. En regardant le manteau noir de la nuit tombée sur Paris, il se dit qu’il n’a pas envie de rentrer chez lui tout suite. Il a envie de profiter de la solitude de la vie nocturne dans la ville lumière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back


	5. I Can't Tell You Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you why - Eagles

-Tu aimes bien la neige, toi ?

-Bof.

-Comment ça, bof ?

-Tu sais, tout le monde trouve ça exceptionnel, s’extasie devant trois flocons. Moi tout ce que je vois c’est qu’il fait froid, qu’on est à Paris et qu’à cause de la pollution la neige tiendra trois heures avant de se transformer en boue immonde sur laquelle tout le monde se casse la gueule. Alors franchement, joli ou pas, je passe mon tour.

-Ce que tu peux être cynique parfois, Vincent.

 

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de replonger dans son chai latte. Un manteau blanc était tombé sur la capitale : et comme le disait si bien Vincent, il était probable qu’il n’en reste pas grand-chose d’ici la fin de la journée. Il était certain que pour Yann, qui avait toujours vécu près des flocons, la légère couche de neige n'était pas très impressionnante. Qu’importe pour l’instant : c’était beau, et ça lui suffisait.

C’était le premier jour de réouverture après les fêtes de fin d’année. Il avait rendu visite à sa famille à Noël, passé le nouvel an ici : de bonnes vacances, en soi. Il n’avait pas revu Arthur ni l’homme dans la voiture depuis cette journée-là, début décembre. Yann s’était fait une raison. Par ailleurs, il avait d’autres choses à penser. Le commerce devait continuer de tourner, ses livres de se vendre. Vincent avait déjà une idée pour la prochaine soirée littéraire : Yann avait peur de devoir le censurer tellement les thèmes devenaient de plus en plus provocateurs.

Vincent était parti tôt ce jour-là. Yann resta faire les comptes, remettre de l’ordre et fermer le café. Il donna un dernier coup de clés et voulut avancer sur le trottoir. C’était sans compter sur la neige, et le libraire se retrouva à terre presque immédiatement. Il eut le temps de repenser aux mots de son employé, le matin même, et se dit qu’il était peut-être plus réaliste que cynique ; puis il sentit deux bras l’aider à se relever. Yann remit ses lunettes en place une fois levé, et posa son regard sur l'homme qui l'avait aidé. En croisant des yeux qu’il connaissait trop bien, il soupira.

 

-Non. Non, c’est pas possible. Franchement, je crois que je deviens fou.

 

Il contourna l’homme et continua d’avancer, d'un pas rapide mais plus attentif au reste de neige sur lequel il marchait. 

 

-Yann, attends…

-Non ! On est pas dans une série ici, tu sais ? Tu peux pas te ramener à n’importe quel moment improbable sans que ça choque personne, avec tes problèmes mystérieux, puis repartir comme si de rien n’était en laissant trois mots alignés sur un papier. Sérieusement Arthur, dégage.

 

Yann ne s’était pas arrêté une seule seconde, assénant ses phrases à Martin sans même le regarder. Il n’entendit aucune réponse. Après un certain temps, il jeta un coup d’œil derrière lui. Stupéfait, il s’aperçut que le jeune homme le suivait toujours. Cette fois-ci il s’arrêta net, manquant de faire tomber le brun, surpris.

 

-Ça suffit maintenant, qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je voulais juste te parler un peu, j’ai des choses à t’expliquer…

-Pourquoi j’accepterais ?

-Yann s’il-te-plaît, j’ai vraiment essayé de venir plus tôt mais je ne pouvais pas. On peut prendre un café ? Même rapidement je te promets que ça vaudra le coup.

 

Le libraire pencha la tête légèrement, scruta le visage de l’homme en face de lui. Il n’avait aucune raison d’accepter, mais il était curieux. Seulement curieux. Le fait qu’il avait une envie folle de plonger son regard dans les yeux bruns n’avait aucun rapport avec la décision qu’il prit à ce moment-là.

 

-Ok. Tu payes le café.

 

Yann remarqua le sourire qui s’installa sur le visage de Martin et secoua la tête en souriant également, sans le vouloir. Ils s’assirent rapidement à une table l’un à côté de l’autre, bravant le froid pour pouvoir consommer leur nicotine. C’est ce que le libraire fit immédiatement. Martin le suivit, et ils fumèrent en silence, sans même se regarder, se demandant tous deux qui romprait la quiétude qui s’était installée.

 

-Explique, alors.

-En fait, je peux pas tout te dire, mais…

 

Le regard de Yann l’avait arrêté instantanément. Il semblait au plus jeune que si des yeux pouvaient pétrifier, il ne bougerait plus depuis un long moment.

 

-Je te préviens. Tu me redis quelque chose du genre, je m’en vais directement.

-Ok, ok ! Reste.

 

Les yeux de Yann se calmèrent et il se tourna vers le serveur, venu au même moment prendre les commandes.

 

-Bonsoir. Deux allongés, s’il-vous-plaît.

 

Martin reprit la parole une fois qu’ils eurent les tasses dans les mains. Il resta un moment sans rien dire, semblant réfléchir à ses prochaines phrases. Yann le regardait sans rien dire, attendant qu'il ne se décide enfin à s'expliquer. 

 

-Par où commencer…

-Par pourquoi tu es parti comme un voleur il y a quelques mois et revenu plus tard pour disparaître à nouveau ?

 

Yann vit le plus jeune grimacer et baisser les yeux vers son café. Il en profitait pour l’inspecter ; la dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, il était si blanc que le libraire aurait pu ne pas le reconnaître. Cette fois, il semblait avoir repris des forces. 

 

-Je peux te dire que je travaille pour la France. Je peux te dire que parfois c’est dangereux. Je peux te dire que cette nuit-là, j’avais tout sauf envie de partir.

-Pourquoi tu l’as fait, alors ?

 

La voix de Yann était sortie faiblement, comme une supplication, brisant la colère dans laquelle il était depuis le début de l'échange.  Martin avait doucement posé sa main sur la sienne.

 

-J’étais obligé, par mon métier.

-C’est quoi, ton métier ?

-Ne m’oblige pas à dire que je n’ai pas le droit, je t’en prie. Je ne veux pas que tu t’en ailles.

 

Il y eut un silence. Yann détourna les yeux un instant et jeta sa cigarette à terre. Il n’avait même pas touché à son café. Il posa son regard sur la lune, cachée partiellement par la couche épaisse de nuages qui recouvrait la capitale.

 

-Tu pourras me le dire, un jour ?

-Peut-être. Sûrement.

 

Le plus vieux avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le ciel lorsqu’il sentit les doigts de Martin se resserrer contre sa paume, et la tête du jeune homme se poser sur son épaule.

 

-Je n’ai jamais eu envie d’avoir quelqu’un dans ma vie, parce que… Pour des raisons évidentes. Mais toi, c’est différent, je pense… Tu vois ? C’est cliché peut-être.

-Peut-être.

-On s’en fiche ?

 

Yann serra à son tour leurs deux mains, et posa un baiser sur le haut de la tête de Martin. Il en avait profité pour respirer l’odeur du plus jeune, et réalisé comme elle lui avait manqué sans qu’il ne le sache, tous ces mois.

 

-Oui, on s’en fiche.


End file.
